RACEe
To be ported to SmileBASIC 3DS with PTCOMPILER NOTE: If you plan on playing the multiplayer version of Car Mode, go to LINE 1652 and remove the + (then save) otherwise, an error will occur at the result screen. In "RACEe" (formerly "RACE"), you will have many different game modes tasks, and much more to do. You can race a computer opponent to the goal. To do this, you must rapidly press the button of your choice to advance. You have to keep at it though because you will slowly move toward the left when not tapping. You might be asking when you would ever be pulled backwards during a race. If you are, then imagine the track is a giant treadmill... or maybe there is a gigantic vacuum just off screen... or maybe you're just putting too much thought into this, it is just a game after all. You will also have to drive cars, fly planes, complete puzzles and challenges and much more. 'NEW' Multiplayer Mode (wireless) Play against your friends and family in a wireless modified version of Classic Mode and Car Mode. 2 Systems and copies of Petit Computer are required to use this mode One person hosts and the other joins. Only supports 2 players. When given prompts, only click the blue buttons and if given a selection, chose your opponent's system. You may not pause during a match. Classic Mode: Same as Singleplayer except against a human Car Mode: Time Limit is in place. Most points by the end of the time wins. Losing all health will also end your game early. Remaining health counts as a 1000 point bonus per heart Local Coming soon (there is a placeholder, but it just ends the game) Classic Mode Race against the computer. You start with 3 lives. Win and advance a level, but lose and a life will be taken and you will be sent back a level. Each level, your opponent will increase in speed. Beat 5 levels and receive an extra life. Can you beat all 15 Levels? Marathon Mode PLAYABLE/INCOMPLETE A race with multiple screens. Will have 3 opponents (currently 2). It will potentially have some sort of power-up system. It may have more screens than it does currently. Work-in-Progress Car Mode PLAYABLE/INCOMPLETE *Get score by jumping cars and using the boost *Parallax scrolling, sound, different experience *Saves best score *Nearly Complete Game *Sound effects may be non existent or temporary placeholders *WILL have weapons to use *WILL have AI weapons *WILL have global high scores Perv Mode *Now Available *Allows you to watch the Female protagonist in her running animation *Sprite complete with simulated "physics" *Mocking to make you feel bad about your life choices included Instructions Win the race. Beat your opponent. *Tap ANY button (except Select, Start, Home, Power) as quickly as possible to advance *Press "START" to pause/unpause game Car Mode: move up and down, A is boost Perv Mode: Don't ask me... what, you think I use that mode? ... Uh, no... why would I... uhh... G2G, bye! Changelog Version 1.3.0 October 17, 2014 *Local Wireless Multiplayer added *Added invisible wall to Classic and Marathon Mode *New Sprites for Car Mode *Modified Sounds for Car Mode *Various Other Assets PLANNED PROJECT CLOSED NO FURTHER UPDATES *More Complete Car Mode *New sprites *New menu layout *Touch screen support *More cutscenes *Part of Story Mode Version 1.3.0 May 2, 2014 *More Complete Car Mode *Car Mode has actual "CAR MODE" *Car Mode saves highest local high score *Added Perv Mode (for u know... stuff) *New sprites (for car mode) Version 1.2.3 March 27, 2014 *More Complete Car Mode under STORY *New sprites (for car mode and Girl) *More cutscenes *Renamed secret Ploobys in code Known Bugs *Glitch when pressing START to begin a race Version 1.2.2 March 17, 2014 *Car Mode Demo when selecting Story Mode *The Ploobys invade Version 1.2.1 March 16, 2014 *New sprites *Cutscene at title (incomplete) *Part of Story *Fixed Minor glitches Version 1.2.0 March 13, 2014 *Name change from "RACE" to "RACEe" *New sprites *Cutscene at title (incomplete) *Part of Story Version 1.1.3 February 27, 2014 *Added a COM to Marathon Mode *Fixed several glitches in Marathon Mode *Created proper end code for Marathon Mode *Added second COM to title when Marathon Mode is selected *Added a template for a future demo (after 30 seconds on menu, the game loads the template) *Minor enhancements Version 1.1.2 February 26, 2014 *Fixed bug in Marathon mode where the opponent out laps the goal *Added music option C as well as a NO MUSIC setting *Refined code and made it a smaller size then the previous version Version 1.1.1 February 24, 2014 *Marathon Mode now in playable state *Lightened the sky *Added clouds to some screens Version 1.1.0 February 23, 2014 *Improved graphics on all giant letters *Made music specifically for this game *Selection of songs (A=NEW | B=OLD) Version 1.0.1 February 23, 2014 *Minor update *Improved title screen *Fixed a pause glitch *Konami Version 1.0.0 February 22, 2014 *First public release *Classic Mode complete Future Plans *Complete Marathon Mode *Add Endless/Arcade Mode *Add Multiplayer Mode *Add Story Mode *Add different game-play modes (platforming, puzzle, ect.) *Add more locations (different backgrounds) *More music options *Japanese Language Option File:RACEe Title.jpg|Race Title Screen File:Midrace.jpg|An outdated screenshot of Classic Mode Download The download for RACEe is at the bottom of the page. Scan the QR codes and enjoy. File:Raceev130.png|Race 1.3.0 File:Racee123.png|Race 1.2.3 File:Racee122.png|RACEe 1.2.2 File:Racee121.png|RACEe Version 1.2.1 File:Racee120.png|RACEe Version 1.2.0 File:Race113.png|Race V 1.1.3 License MIT License Notes Expect updates soon, including High Scores. If you enjoyed the game, please leave a comment saying so. If you have ideas for further improvement, please do not hesitate to leave a comment as I will consider your ideas into future releases. Credits *'MYCRAFTisbest' - Programmer, Created Backgrounds, Some Sprites, Song A *'Petit' - Everything Else __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Arcade Category:Racing Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Spring Game Contest Category:Work in Progress Category:Sports Category:Simulation Category:Adventure Category:Action